Fireproof
by LadySeara
Summary: Nieoczekiwane zastępstwo za chorego kolegę zmienia życie Kagami'ego oraz Kuroko. Wzajemna fascynacja prowadzi do wybuchu pożaru, którego nikt nie jest w stanie ugasić. Co zrobią, kiedy ktoś zagrozi ich miłości? M dla kolejnych chapterów. KagaKuro, AoKise oraz HyuuRiko. Future AU.
1. Chapter 1

Zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie tutaj robił. Branie zastępstwa za chorego kolegę nie było niczym nowym, w końcu strażacy są od tego, by pomagać ludziom. Ale dzisiaj nie miał dodatkowego dyżuru w remizie, nie musiał czekać na dzwonek, wzywający ich do akcji. Dzisiaj, mimo tego, że nie miał na sobie ani munduru, ani skafandra ochronnego (którego nienawidził), pocił się jeszcze bardziej, aniżeli w całym wyposażeniu. Cieszył się, że czarny t-shirt, z logo Straży Pożarnej i nazwą jednostki, zamaskuje zdradzieckie plamy na jego plecach.

Kagami Taiga po raz pierwszy miał być gwiazdą „Dnia z Kimś Ważnym" w Miejskim Przedszkolu numer 3. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie to jest, gdyż tutaj uczyło się dziecko jego sąsiadów. Mały Tora pozytywnie wypowiadał się o swoim nauczycielu i Kagami'ego zastanawiało, kim jest mężczyzna, który podjął się pracy w takim miejscu. Dzieci były przerażające, drobne, delikatne i małe, takie podatne na krzywdę. Równie straszne były kolorowe rysunki i kwiaty, którymi ozdobiony był korytarz.

-Jest pan tatusiem któregoś z naszych podopiecznych? – zapytała starsza, siwowłosa kobiet, widząc, jak bardzo Kagami jest zagubiony.

-Och? Co? Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko, wymachując lekko rękoma. Lewą potrącił wazonik na szafce, ale zdołał go złapać, nim ten upadł na ziemię. Właśnie o to chodziło! Tutaj wszystko było takie małe i drobne, przez co czuł się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. –Jestem strażakiem.

-Mitobe-san? – kobieta lekko przechyliła głowę.

-Nie, nie – znów zaprzeczył, tym razem jednak nie machał rękoma tylko podrapał się nerwowo w kark. –Mitobe jest chory, poproszono mnie, żebym go zastąpił. Nazywam się Kagami. Kagami Taiga.

-Och, rozumiem! Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan przyjść! Proszę, niech pan wejdzie do sekretariatu, zaraz zrobię panu kawy lub herbaty, Kagami-san – starsza pani lekko się skłoniła, dłonią pokazując mu kierunek.

* * *

><p>Sekretariat również nie był wielki. Było to małe pomieszczenie, z jednym biurkiem i dużą szafką, którą dzieci ozdobiły rysunkami i odbitymi drobnymi dłońmi. Radio cicho grało, a wiatraczek sprawiał, że mimo małego metrażu, było tutaj całkiem przytulnie i chłodno.<p>

-Herbaty, kawy?

-Poproszę herbatę, dziękuję – rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła, po czym, korzystając z nieuwagi starszej kobiety, lekko sprawdził, czy krzesło się pod nim nie zapadnie, nim na nim usiadł.

-Proszę, tutaj jest cukier – podała mu cukierniczkę. –Zostawię pana na chwilkę i zawołam Kuroko-sensei'a, to jego grupie będzie pan dzisiaj opowiadał o swojej pracy.

-Kuroko-sensei – powtórzył cicho Kagami, zastanawiając się, czy to nazwisko będzie pasowało do drobnej i uśmiechniętej przedszkolanki. Zabawne byłoby, gdyby takie nazwisko nosiła stara, pomarszczona ropucha, która terroryzowała dzieci i nie dawała im podwieczorku.

Kagami zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął po herbatę. Była naprawdę dobra i orzeźwiająca, co stanowiło cud w takiej temperaturze, jaka panowała na dworze. Aczkolwiek ciepło nie było dla Kagami'ego niczym nowym ani niecodziennym. Było częścią jego pracy, znosił to z cierpliwością. Wolał jednak gorąco aniżeli płomienie.

Kiedy kobieta długo nie wracała, Kagami wstał i zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu, żałując, że jest takie małe. Ledwo mógł tutaj wyprostować swoje długie nogi. Z ciekawością zerknął na stos papierów na biurku, kiedy ktoś za jego plecami chrząknął dyskretnie.

-To nieładnie czytać nie swoje papiery, Kagami-san – oznajmił cichy głos, a mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał się od głośnego wrzaśnięcia. Mógłby przysiąc, że jest sam w sekretariacie!

Obrócił się powoli, czując, jak koszulka przylega mu do mokrych pleców. Tuż przed nim stał drobny, niewysoki chłopiec, który na oko mógł chodzić do liceum. Miał jasne, błękitne włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Tym, co zaskoczyło Kagami'ego, był fartuszek z naszytym na piersi nazwiskiem.

-Zgaduję iż… Kuroko-sensei, tak? – mruknął.

-We własnej osobie. Ale pan to nie Mitobe-san, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałem i z którym byłem umówiony na spotkanie – Kuroko lekko przechylił głowę.

-Mitobe złapał grypę. Jego… - Kagami przełknął słowo „partner" i chrząknął – Zostałem poproszony o zastępstwo. Zapewniam pana, że równie dobrze znam się na swoim zawodzie, Kuroko-sensei – dodał z oburzeniem.

-Nie chciałem pana urazić, Kagami-san – Kuroko lekko pokręcił głową. –Po prostu Mitobe-san wyglądał bardziej… przyjaźnie.

-Też jestem bardzo przyjazny!

-Dobrze, wierzę panu na słowo, Kagami-san – nauczyciel skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. –Proszę jednak, by uważał pan na gesty, słowa i ton głosu. To grupa pięciolatków, są bardzo wrażliwi na takie rzeczy.

-Spoko – burknął Kagami. –Pięciolatki…tyle ma syn moich sąsiadów. Nie zjadłem go jeszcze na śniadanie. Ani jego ani tego ich irytującego kota.

-Zapewne to bardzo ciekawi ludzie – odparł grzecznie Kuroko. –Jeśli jest pan gotowy, zapraszam do sali.

Kagami szedł za Kuroko korytarzem, zastanawiając się, jak takie dziecko mogło wychowywać i uczyć inne dzieci. Jeszcze trochę i jego podopieczni go przerosną! Nie mógł jednak ukryć tego, iż podobało mu się drobne ciało pana przedszkolanka. Miał wąskie ramiona, szczupłą talię i lekko zaokrąglone biodra, którymi nieświadomie powoli poruszał, kiedy szedł. Kiedy Kagami złapał się na tym, że _gapi się_ i _myśli_ o tyłku nauczyciela przedszkolaków, uznał, że coś z nim nie tak i odwrócił wzrok, lekko się rumieniąc. Kuroko posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy weszli do sali, w której siedziała grupa pięciolatków. Dzieciaki wbiły spojrzenie w Kagami'ego, a ten poczuł, że robi mu się lekko niedobrze.

-To jest Kagami-san. Przywitajcie się – polecił łagodnie Kuroko.

-Dzień dobry, Kagami-san! – zawołały dzieci chórem, wstając. Sięgały mu może do kolan, co dodatkowo zaniepokoiło Kagami'ego. W dodatku wszystkie krzesła w sali były malutkie, dostosowane do przedszkolaków. Nie musiał na nim siadać, żeby wiedzieć, iż zarwą się pod nim niemal natychmiast.

-Wujek Kagami! – wyrwało się jednemu dziecku, a mężczyzna poczuł ulgę, widząc wśród maluchów znajomą twarz.

-Cześć, Tora – pomachał mu lekko. Dzieci obróciły się, by spojrzeć na kolegę (który w ich oczach właśnie urósł do rangi bohatera, gdyż znał ważnego gościa!), a czarnowłosy chłopiec poprawił nerwowo okulary.

-Zakładam, że Hyuuga-kun to syn pana sąsiadów – oznajmił Kuroko, który znów bezszelestnie zjawił się u jego boku. Tym razem jednak, Kagami nie wydarł się głośno, tylko lekko wzdrygnął.

-Taaak. Jaki ten świat mały – Kagami był jednak z tego powodu zadowolony. –Gdzie znajdę krzesło dla siebie?

-Krzesło? – Kuroko znów przechylił lekko głowę, a strażak uznał, że gest ten bywa uroczy, ale trochę irytujący. –Wszyscy siądziemy na dywanie. Czy to panu nie pasuje, Kagami-kun?

-Nie, jest jak najbardziej okej.

W końcu zasiedli w półokręgu, dzięki któremu wszystkie dzieci doskonale go widziały. Kagami przejmował się jednak bardziej tym, że za chwilę musi opowiedzieć o swojej pracy. Co mógł, a czego nie powinien mówić takim dzieciaczkom? Wiedział, że ojciec Tory puszcza mu filmy wojenne i dużo opowiada o historii i samurajach, ale co z resztą? Dziewczynki wyglądały tak, jak gdyby całym ich światem były kolejne odcinki kolorowych bajek, a chłopcy (w tym jeden ubrany w koszulkę ze Spider-Manem) wpatrywali się w niego niczym w nowego guru. Co mogli wiedzieć o gryzącym dymie, palącym żarze, śmierci i rozpaczy?

-Kagami-san? – Kuroko chrząknął dyskretnie. –Czekamy.

-A, no tak. Jasne. Cześć – powiedział jeszcze raz, odruchowo lekko opuszczając głowę. –Nazywam się Kagami Taiga i od kilku lat jestem strażakiem. Najpierw pracowałem w OSP, to jest w Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej – wyjaśnił, widząc, że dzieci nie rozumieją tego skrótu. –Mogą tam pracować ludzie do osiemnastego roku życia. Zajmujemy się wtedy głównie profilaktyką i pierwszą pomocą.

-A wy doskonale wiecie, jak udzielić pierwszej pomocy, prawda? – wtrącił cicho Kuroko. –Megumi-chan?

-Kiedy widzę, że gdzieś jest dym, dzwonię pod 119 – wyrecytowała dziewczynka z dwoma warkoczykami. –Przedstawiam się i podaję adres lub chala…charakterystyczne cechy miejsca, w którym jestem. I mówię, co się stało.

-Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją Kuroko. –Akira-chan, a co robimy, kiedy ktoś zasłabnie?

-Również dzwonię pod 119! I mówię, co się stało i gdzie.

-Świetnie – Kuroko lekko pogłaskał ją po włosach. –Fukuyama-kun, a kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy pana policjanta?

-Wtedy muszę zadzwonić pod 110!

-Jestem z was dumny – oznajmił Kuroko, po czym spojrzał na Kagami'ego. –Od miesiąca zajmujemy się uczeniem dzieci, co robić w nagłych wypadkach.

-Och, to bardzo ważne – zgodził się Kagami, chociaż zrobił to tylko dlatego, że zarówno Kuroko, jak i dzieci mieli poważne miny. –Ale pamiętacie, że nie wolno tego robić dla żartu, prawda?

-Tak, Kagami-san! – zawołały chórkiem.

A strażak miał wrażenie, że Kuroko-sensei zawołał razem z nimi, chociaż jego usta nie otwarły się nawet na chwilę.

-Proszę, niech pan kontynuuje – zachęcił go.

-Tak. Taaak.. – podrapał się w kark. –Bycie strażakiem jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Musimy być w dobrej formie, bo często narażamy własne życie, żeby ratować kogoś innego.

-Pana dziewczyna się nie boi? – jedna z dziewczynek przysunęła się bliżej, niemal dotykając rączką jego kolana.

-Nie mam dziewczyny – bąknął, czerwieniąc się. –Pracujemy czasem po dwanaście godzin dziennie. Musimy pamiętać o tym, żeby dbać o nasz sprzęt, bo od niego zależy, czy wyjdziemy cało z misji czy nie – mówiąc to, sięgnął do swojego plecaka i wyjął kilka gadżetów, które wcześniej naszykował Mitobe. Podał je dzieciom, które zaczęły je podawać sobie nawzajem, z ciekawością oglądając. –Oczywiście, nie gasimy tylko pożarów, chociaż to one są najgroźniejsze. Pomagamy również w czasie wypadków samochodowych, często również oczyszczamy miejsca skażone chemikaliami lub pomagamy na wysokościach.

-Nie boi się pan? – zapytał jeden z chłopców.

-Boję – powiedział po chwili Kagami. –Ogromnie się boję, nie tylko o siebie, ale też o swoich kolegów – przyznał. –Ale wtedy mówię sobie, że jeśli nie ja, jeśli nie my, to kto to zrobi? Poza tym, w czasie akcji nie mamy czasu na strach. Tam liczy się każda sekunda.

-Był pan kiedyś ranny, Kagami-san?

-Megumi-chan, takie pytania…

-Nie, spokojnie – Kagami lekko machnął ręką. –Byłem. Leżałem w szpitalu dwa miesiące po tym, jak spadł na mnie fragment stropu.

-A ja go wtedy odwiedzałem! – wyrwało się Torze, który radośnie niemal wskoczył na kolana Kagami'ego. Mężczyzna przytulił chłopca lekko.

-Tak. Dzięki Torze nie było tak nudno – westchnął, wspominając, jak chłopiec wprawiał cały oddział w życie, a jego rodzice próbowali nad nim zapanować.

-I nie bał się pan wracać do pracy?

-Nie. Tęskniłem za nią – zdradził.

Potem dalej kontynuował swoją opowieść. Mówił o szkoleniu, jakie przeszedł, pokazywał dzieciom, jak niesie się rannych (a że im się to spodobało, musiał tak przenieść wszystkie dzieciaki) a także powiedział kilka słów o rozcinaniu aut. Obiecał im również, że gdyby chcieli kiedyś zwiedzić remizę, osobiście ich po niej oprowadzi. Widząc, że dzieci są zadowolone, dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą. O to chodziło. Świetnie sobie poradził, Mitobe powinien być zadowolony.

-Kagami-san, Kagami-san! – dziewczynka z aparatem na zębach uniosła dłoń. –Jest jeszcze jedna osoba, której pan nie przeniósł!

-Tak? Kto? – Kagami lekko potarł brodę.

-Kuroko-sensei!

Mężczyzna zamarł i spojrzał na wychowawcę, który miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał tak, jak gdyby zrobiło mu się niedobrze. A Kagami zauważył w tym okazję do małej zemsty.

-Myślę, że to nie jest konieczne, kochanie – oznajmił. –Kagami-san nie musi…

-Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy – zawołał wesoło Kagami i wstał. –Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że pan również jest ranny w wyniku wypadku, Kuroko-sensei. A ja muszę uratować pana życie, ażeby te świetne dzieciaki nie zostały bez swojego ulubionego nauczyciela – puścił dzieciom oczko, a kilkoro z nich zachichotało lekko.

Bez ostrzeżenia podszedł do Kuroko i uniósł go, bez trudu przerzucając sobie przez ramię. Był niemal tak lekki, jak dziecko, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Nie zdziwiło go również to, że Kuroko nie wyrywał się ani nie piszczał. Zazwyczaj ofiary, które niósł Kagami, były nieprzytomne, więc mógł uznać, że Kuroko „wczuł się w rolę". Trochę jednak żałował swojej gwałtowności; przez to, że nauczyciel znalazł się tak blisko, czuł wyraźnie, jak ten lekko pachnie szamponem i delikatnym mydłem. Zapach był łagodny i przyjemny, co niesamowicie mu się spodobało.

-Myślę, że może mnie pan już postawić, Kagami-san – stęknął Kuroko.

-O? Och, no tak, oczywiście.

Ostrożnie odstawił Kuroko na ziemię, a ten z lekkim oburzeniem otrzepał swój fartuszek, po czym spojrzał na niego, już spokojny.

-Dziękujemy za tę cenną lekcję, Kagami-san. Pozwoli pan, że pana odprowadzę. Dzieci, waszym zadaniem będzie teraz zilustrowanie pracy pana strażaka. Najlepszy rysunek…

-…zawiśnie w naszej remizie – powiedział nagle Kagami. Nie wiedział, skąd przyszło mu to do głowy. Może był to pretekst do tego, by znów spotkać się z Kuroko?

* * *

><p>-To była bardzo miła propozycja z pana strony, Kagami-san. Dzieci będą się cieszyć, jeśli pozwoli im pan zwiedzić remizę – oznajmił Kuroko, gdy wraz z Kagamim stali już na dziedzińcu przedszkola. Letnie promienie słońca trochę oślepiały, więc Kagami przyłożył rękę do czoła, osłaniając oczy.<p>

-Chętnie oprowadzę was po jednostce. Wystarczy tylko, że pan do mnie zadzwoni, Kuroko-sensei.

-Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się lekko. –Ale wpierw muszę jeszcze znaleźć policjanta, który zgodzi się przyjść na lekcję. Ten, z którym dotychczas pracowaliśmy, przeszedł niestety na emeryturę.

-Och. Jeśli pan pozwoli… znam jednego glinę, który ma niewiele ciekawego do roboty po pracy, więc mogę go z panem skontaktować – powiedział, w wyobraźni widząc wkurzonego Aomine, który będzie musiał zrezygnować z wolnego popołudnia na rzecz lekcji w przedszkolu.

-Naprawdę? Jak ja się panu odwdzięczę, Kagami-san – Kuroko spojrzał na niego tak niewinnie i słodko, że aż zaschło mu w ustach. Ten mały demon dobrze wiedział, co robi!

-To proste – on również doskonale wiedział, jak grać w tę grę. –Umówi się pan ze mną na drinka, Kuroko-sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami wrócił z nocki styrany jak koń po westernie. Marzył tylko o dwóch rzeczach: jedzeniu i prysznicu, nie wiedział jednak, co wybrać pierwsze. Czuł burczenie w brzuchu, a także nieprzyjemne ssanie, ale nie mógł ukryć tego, że śmierdzi gorzej, niż budynek, który spłonął. Zapach dymu, potu, krwi i śmierci to była jego codzienność, ale przyzwyczajenie się do niego nie wchodziło w grę. Kagami bał się, że gdyby to zrobił, całkiem przestałby odczuwać współczucie i strach.

Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, rozebrał się do naga i skierował się do łazienki, ciesząc się po raz pierwszy od dawna, że mieszka sam. Wrzucił brudne ubranie do pralki, machinalnie nastawiając program, który dobrze radził sobie z krwią i popiołem, po czym wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił gorącą wodę. Stał pod nią tak długo, aż zrobiła się zimna, dopiero wtedy zaczął się myć.

Nie udało im się uratować pary staruszków, u których wybuch piecyka doprowadziło pożaru. Nie mieli szans, zapewne nie żyli już wtedy, kiedy ktoś z sąsiadów zaalarmował odpowiednie służby. Mimo tej świadomości, mimo wiedzy o tym, że zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, gorzki smak w ustach pozostawał. Już w akademii mówili im, że nie uratują wszystkich, że nie zawsze będzie w stanie wrócić z akcji zwycięsko, ale ból i gorycz? Na to ich nie przygotowali. Kagami widział czasem, jak rozsypują się życia obcych, a jednocześnie znajomych mu ludzi, którzy czekali, aż strażacy zakończą akcję. I chociaż to był obowiązek policji i ich psychologów, by informować rodzinę o ofiarach, ból tych, którzy przeżyli, był widoczny z daleka.

Kiedy w końcu doprowadził się do porządku, wyjął z lodówki resztki zapiekanki, którą zrobił kilka dni temu i powąchał ją niepewnie. Pachniała okropnie, więc wrzucił ją do kosza i zaklął pod nosem. Przez branie dodatkowych dyżurów, nie miał czasu na zakupy. Został z połówką bochenku chleba (o ile ten też nadawał się do jedzenia), mlekiem sojowym i tabliczką czekolady. W zamrażalce, prócz kostek lodu i pustki nie znalazł nic do jedzenia. I chociażby stanął na rzęsach i klaskał uszami, śniadania z tego, co miał w domu, nie wyczaruje. Było również za wcześnie, by dzwonić po coś na wynos, wszystkie knajpy otwierali koło południa, a do tego czasu Taiga z całą pewnością umrze z głodu.

Postanowił schować dumę i honor do kieszeni, po czym – nie zresztą po raz pierwszy – poszedł do swoich sąsiadów. Nawet nie wahał się pod drzwiami; wiedział, że młode małżeństwo już nie śpi, mimo że była siódma rano w sobotę. Zza drzwi słyszał dosyć wyraźnie glos ich syna.

Zadzwonił do drzwi i nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy otworzyły się, a na progu stanął średniego wzrostu, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w okularach. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Witaj, Kagami – powiedział, szerzej otwierając drzwi i zapraszając go tym gestem do środka.

-Dzięki, Hyuuga.

Jego sąsiad miał dwadzieścia osiem lat i wykładał historię w pobliskim liceum. Ciężko było go wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale kiedy już ktoś coś zrobił, Hyuuga potrafił być naprawdę wredny i skupiony na zemście. Kagami zdążył się zorientować, słysząc historie sąsiadów o tym, jak mężczyzna poradził sobie z grupką osiedlowych chuliganów. Mimo to, okoliczna młodzież lubiła go i traktowała z szacunkiem, a z tego, co Kagami usłyszał w plotkach, Hyuuga czasem uczył młodsze dzieci grać w koszykówkę.

-Długa noc, co? – zapytał, prowadząc go w głąb mieszkania. Jego układ przypominał dom Kagami'ego, więc czuł się tutaj w miarę swobodnie. –Wyglądasz jak gówno.

-Waaa! Tata powiedział brzydkie słowo! – zawołał Tora, wyskakując zza kanapy. –Wujek Kagami!

-Cześć – strażak poczochrał go po czarnych włosach.

-Mamooo! A tata powiedział brzydkie słowo na „g"! – ryknął Tora ze zdwojoną siłą, biegnąc do kuchni.

-Na litość boską, czy wy go karmicie psychotropami? – Kagami spojrzał na Hyuugę, a ten wzruszył ramionami. W jego zielonych oczach widział jednak dumę z jedynaka.

-To sobota, dzień naleśników – Hyuuga potarł dłonie. –Dzisiaj ja robię śniadanie, dzięki Bogu.

-Dzięki Bogu – zgodził się z nim Kagami. –Aczkolwiek jestem tak głodny, że zjadłbym wszystko, nawet to, co zrobiłaby Riko.

Żona Hyuugi była cudowną kobietą. Nie tyle co doskonale radziła sobie ze swoją dwójką mężczyzn (a ci chodzili jak w zegarku, wystarczyło, by Riko krzywo na nich spojrzała, a już zachowywali się poprawnie), ale też była trenerem personalnym na sali gimnastycznej, którą odziedziczyła po ojcu. Trenowała tam prawie samych mężczyzn, z czego kilku miało już na koncie osiągnięcia olimpijskie. Zawsze uśmiechnięta, towarzyska, jedyne, czego nie miała, to talent do gotowania. Wszystko, co zrobiła, było wstrętne w smaku a spożycie tego groziło – w najlepszym przypadku – przynajmniej rozwolnieniem. Dlatego dzielili się obowiązkami i Hyuuga gotował częściej, podczas kiedy Riko zajmowała się finansami. Ale Kagami widział, że im taki układ odpowiada. Byli wzorowym małżeństwem.

I zazdrościł im tego, że mieli siebie nawzajem.

-Ja mogę zrobić śniadanie, jeśli mogę na nim zostać – oznajmił, a Hyuuga uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Wchodzę w to. Szczerze powiedziawszy miałem nadzieję, że to zaproponujesz. Od kiedy raz zrobiłeś naleśniki, Tora nie mówił o niczym innym. Raz nawet zagroził nam, że przeprowadzi się do ciebie.

Kagami zaśmiał się cicho. Wraz z Hyuugą wszedł do kuchni, gdzie na blacie naszykowane już były składniki na naleśniki. Obok automatu z kawą kręciła się drobna kobieta o jasnobrązowych włosach, sięgających łopatek. Grzywkę podpięła kolorową spineczką, przez co doskonale widać było jej czerwone okulary. Fukała coś gniewnie na maszynę, która najwidoczniej nie chciała produkować kawy.

-Junpei, znów mówiłeś przy Torze brzy… och, witaj, Kagami-san.

-Dzień dobry, Hyuuga-san.

-Tyle razy mówiłam ci, żebyś mówił normalnie – machnęła ręką i spojrzała na niego groźnie.

-Jasne, R-Riko – bąknął, czerwieniąc się. –Wybacz, że wkręcam się na śniadanie.

-Twoje naleśniki są o niebo lepsze niż te, które robi mój mąż, więc czuj się jak u siebie. Junpei, pomóż mi z automatem, znów zawiesił się filtr.

Kiedy jej mąż poszedł przygotowywać kawę (to on zablokował filtr, gdyż Riko nawet kawę potrafiła zrobić złą), Tora wspiął się na stołeczek i stanął obok Kagami'ego przy blacie.

-Pomogę ci, wujku – oznajmił radośnie, a mężczyzna zauważył, że chłopakowi wypadła dolna jedynka, przez co wyglądał naprawdę zabawnie, a jednocześnie dziwnie ujmująco.

-Jasne, musisz robić jajka… ale bez skorupek!

* * *

><p>Kiedy już zjedli, Hyuuga zaproponował Kagami'emu jeszcze jedną kawę i ciastka (kto mógłby odmówić słodyczom z piekarni Murasakibary, którego podobno Riko znała osobiście). Strażak nie protestował – miał nadzieję wykorzystać tę okazję do tego, by podpytać małżeństwo o przedszkolankę Tory. W końcu Kuroko umówił się z nim, ale dobrze byłoby wcześniej dowiedzieć się czegoś o nim.<p>

Odczekał chwilę, aż Tora napcha buzię ciastkami, a potem pobiegnie bawić się figurkami żołnierzyków, po czym spojrzał na gospodarzy.

-Byłem ostatnio w przedszkolu Tory – zaczął, a Riko spojrzała na niego badawczo.

-Tak, wiemy. Tora opowiadał o tym cały dzień. Jak pokazywałeś im sprzęt strażacki i opowiadałeś o pracy.

-Sam chce być teraz strażakiem – dodał Hyuuga, sięgając po ciastko. –Aczkolwiek, z całym szacunkiem…

-… taaaak, nie chcielibyście, żeby nim został – Kagami sam dokończył. –Nie dziwię się. Może gdyby moi rodzice żyli, też by protestowali przeciwko tej decyzji? – zapytał cicho, ale szybko pokręcił głową. –Mniejsza z tym. Jeszcze spotka tyle osób, że nim będzie dorosły, kilka razy zmieni mu się plan. Chciałem was zapytać o jego wychowawcę, tego no…

-Kuroko-sensei? – podsunął Hyuuga.

-O właśnie, o niego. Tajemniczy facet.

-Ma najlepsze referencje w tym przedszkolu – powiedziała Riko. –To nam wystarczy. No i Tora jest nim zachwycony.

-A hmmm… naprawdę nic o nim nie wiecie?

Hyuuga spojrzał na żonę, ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Kagami domyślił się, że dalsze brnięcie w dyskusję będzie bez sensu, więc tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

Będzie sam musiał poznać wszystkie tajemnice Kuroko Tetsuyi.

* * *

><p>Kise wysunął się z łóżka i przeciągnął, ignorując lekki ból w dole pleców. Jego partner znów przesadził w nocy, ale czy mógł go winić? Nie widzieli się prawie trzy tygodnie. Wpierw on był na sesji zdjęciowej na drugim końcu kraju, a w tym samym dniu, w którym wrócił, tamten musiał wyjechać, by poprowadzić śledztwo w Kioto. Kiedy w końcu wrócili obaj do Tokio, nie mogli utrzymać przy sobie rąk. Nie pomagało też to, że rozłąkę osładzali sobie seksownymi sms-ami i gorącymi rozmowami przez telefon.<p>

Kise nigdy nie żałował, że związał się z Aomine Daikim, detektywem wydziału kryminalnego tokijskiej policji.

Nawet teraz, gdy ten wciąż spał po drugiej stronie łóżka, Kise nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Poznał go jeszcze w gimnazjum i zakochał się w Aomine od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wystarczyła sekunda, by wiedział, że nigdy, przez całe swoje życie, nie pokocha nikogo innego tak samo.

I był przy Aomine cały czas. Kiedy razem odnosili sukcesy w koszykówce, kiedy wpierw to on, a potem Kise doznali takiej kontuzji, która wyrzuciła ich ze świata zawodowego sportu. Był przy nim wtedy, kiedy jego rodzice rozwodzili się, kłócąc się o podział sporego majątku (który był dla nich ważniejszy niż jedyny syn), a także wtedy, kiedy narzeczona Aomine zerwała zaręczyny i odeszła z innym. Przez te wszystkie lata wspierał go i otrzymywał wsparcie, gdyż mieli tylko siebie nawzajem. Może też dlatego, kiedy pewnego wieczoru, po kilku(nastu) piwach wylądowali w łóżku, Kise nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Co prawda, nie padły żadne deklaracje uczuć czy wzniosłe wyznanie miłości, ledwie propozycja, że skoro obaj są sami, mogą w ten sposób rozładowywać napięcie. Zostali więc „przyjaciółmi z bonusem", ale dla Kise było to spełnienie marzeń. Mógł wreszcie spać u boku Aomine, w jego łóżku (o wiele częściej bywali u niego), a także detektyw zwolnił dla niego półkę w komodzie oraz zrobił mu miejsce w szafie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chodziło o Aomine, to było prawie jak deklaracja.

-Gdzie leziesz? – jęknął Aomine, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

-Do łazienki. M-muszę się umyć – bąknął zawstydzony Kise.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Daiki'ego nie było już w łóżku, co go zasmuciło. Z miłą chęcią poprzytulałby się trochę, może znów by mu się oddał. Kise miał wrażenie, że czas im dany jest tak ograniczony, że chciał wykorzystać go aż do granic możliwości. Westchnął ciężko i skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie Aomine (w samych spodenkach) szykował jajecznicę. Cicho nucił piosenkę, która leciała w telewizji, a Kise zatrzymał się na kilka długich sekund, by móc w spokoju posłuchać jego głębokiego, zachrypniętego głosu.

-Mogłeś zostać muzykiem, a nie gliną – oznajmił, w końcu podchodząc do niego i całując go w nagie plecy.

-Taaa, jasne. Zrób kawę, jak jesteś taki wygadany od rana – prychnął, siekając cebulę.

Poranek jak jeden z wielu. Po wspólnie spędzonej nocy zjedzą razem śniadanie, wypiją kawę, potem Aomine pójdzie do pracy, a Kise albo zostanie w domu, albo pójdzie na zakupy lub sesję. Nie mieli wielu wspólnych zainteresowań, więc ciężko było określić, co trzyma ich razem przez tyle lat.

-Nee, Aominecchi – Kise uwiesił się jego ramienia. –Widziałem kartkę na lodówce. Idziesz do przedszkola opowiedzieć o swojej pracy?

-Taa. Bakagami uznał, że może mnie w to wkręcić, a mój szef postawił ultimatum. Albo pogadam z dzieciakami, albo z prasą. Wolę małe typki, zadają mniej upierdliwych pytań.

Kise zachichotał wesoło.

Aominecchi właśnie taki był. Warczał, prychał, burczał, ale w głębi duszy był dobrym człowiekiem.

-Co powiesz na to, że pó… - Kise urwał, kiedy przestano nadawać program muzyczny w telewizji, a zamiast niego pojawiła się spikerka.

-Drodzy państwo, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Płonie Prywatne Gimnazjum Teikou. Przyczyna pożaru jeszcze nie jest znana, na miejscu jest kilka zespołów strażackich. Mieszkańców pobliskich domów prosi się o ich tymczasowe opuszczenie, w obawie przed rozprzestrzenieniem się ognia. Powtarzam…

Aomine ściszył telewizor i westchnął ciężko. Kise był tak blady, że musiał położyć mu dłoń na głowie i trochę poczochrać mu włosy, by jego twarz odzyskała kolory (nawet, jeśli był to rumieniec oburzenia).

-Ciekawe, czy Kagamicchi tam pojechał – powiedział cicho model.

-Nie wiem. Zadzwonimy do niego wieczorem i się dowiemy – obiecał Aomine. –Ej, nie rób takiej miny. To pewnie było zwarcie w instalacji czy coś. Przecież nikt nie podpaliłby gimnazjum, w którym wszyscy się poznaliśmy!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami nie tak wyobrażał sobie poniedziałkowy poranek. Mimo iż dyżur miał zacząć dopiero jutro, z łóżka, tuż po dziewiątej wyrwał go telefon. Dzwonił jego kolega, Kiyoshi Teppei i szybko, w krótkich słowach wyjaśnił mu, że potrzebują teraz wszystkich. Płonęło gimnazjum, w którym uwięzione były dzieciaki. Dlatego też Kagami wyskoczył z łóżka i ubrał się w drodze do drzwi. Całkiem z głowy wypadło mu to, że dziś wieczorem umówił się z Kuroko; randka będzie istotna dopiero po tym, jak wykona swoją pracę.

Kiedy znalazł się na miejscu, wiedział, że jest źle. Mimo dzielnej walki czterech wozów strażackich i wolontariuszy, większość parteru płonęła. Z okien na wyższych piętrach wyglądały przerażone dzieci, a dookoła szkoły zebrał się tłum gapiów. Kagami przepchał się między nimi, poniekąd dzięki swojej sile, poniekąd dzięki temu, że wypatrzył go Kiyoshi i zaczął machać. Przeszedł pod żółtą taśmą i podszedł do wozu z numerem jego jednostki. Bez zbędnych słów zaczął wciągać na siebie kombinezon, wsłuchując się w raport.

-To nie był wypadek – mruknął wściekły Kiyoshi. –Pożar wybuchł równolegle w kilku miejscach, jakby był zaplanowany. Odciął drogi ucieczki dla wszystkich uczniów, wszystkie wejścia, wyjścia i klatki schodowe. Od drugiego piętra, przez trzecie i pokój muzyczny na poddaszu są uwięzieni uczniowie. Udało się wyjść przez okna tylko tym z pierwszych pięter, zebrano ich po drugiej stronie ulicy.

-Nikt nic nie zauważył? – Kagami spojrzał na starszego kolegę, zapinając suwak. Pracowali razem od kilku lat i zdążył się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Może nie tak blisko jak z Mitobe, Koganei'em czy Tsuchidą, ale ufał nie tylko jemu, ale też jego opiniom.

-Nie. Ci, którym udało się uciec mówią o cichym wybuchu.

-Zamach? W gimnazjum? Kurwa, przecież to tylko dzieciaki! – ryknął.

Nie roztrząsali jednak sprawy, tylko zajęli się tym, co znali najlepiej. Po założeniu kasków i reszty ochronnych ubrań, przybili sobie żółwika, stojąc w kręgu.

-Wchodzimy razem i wychodzimy razem. Zobaczymy się tutaj po akcji, chłopaki – oznajmił Kiyoshi.

* * *

><p>Piekło było niczym w porównaniu do tego. Kagami słyszał stłumiony trzask płomieni i czuł znajomy zapach w powietrzu – chemikalia i coś, co pachniało jak benzyna. Ten odór przebijał się nawet przez aparaturę oddechową. To pewnie przez to ogień nie chciał odpuścić i nie pomagało gaszenie go wodą. Ale jechała już ku nim jednostka ze specjalnymi gaśnicami, które wchodziły w reakcję chemiczną z tym świństwem i tłumiły je. Mimo to, dym, opary i temperatura wciąż mogły poważnie zaszkodzić dzieciakom, a nawet doprowadzić do ich śmierci.<p>

-W zachodnim skrzydle odcięli ogień, podstawiają drabiny do okien i zaczynają ewakuację – usłyszał w uchu lekko metaliczny głos Koganei'a. –Musimy poprowadzić tam resztę uczniów.

-Trzeba przejść przez schody – odparł Kagami, starając się ocenić sytuację.

Chwilę później był już w swoim żywiole, dosłownie i w przenośni. Używając mniejszych zestawów gaśniczych, przedzierali się przez płomienie po schodach. Kagami wiedział, że powinien w tym momencie myśleć o zadaniu i na tym się skupić, ale wciąż uderzało w niego to, że to banda niewinnych dzieciaków, które przyszły do szkoły, jak co dzień, a tymczasem mogły zginąć. _Bał się o nich_. Dzieci _nie były_ zadaniem.

-Kagami!

-Tak, tak, senpai – powiedział, słysząc zaniepokojony głos Tsuchidy. –Jestem. Biorę pierwszą klasę, pomogę dzieciakom przejść do bezpiecznego punktu.

Zawsze wybierał najgorsze zadania i najtrudniejsze miejsca. Jego koledzy mieli rodziny lub siebie nawzajem, kochali kogoś i mieli do kogo wracać. On był sam i mimo, że miał przyjaciół, jego śmierć nie złamie niczyjego życia. Nie, nie chciał umierać; kochał życie, ale był typem, który chce wszystkich ochronić.

Kiedy wszedł do klasy, dzieci i nauczyciel przy oknie obrócili się w jego stronę. Z jednej strony dobrze, że stali przy dopływie tlenu, z drugiej nieustanna cyrkulacja powietrza, które docierało na korytarz, podsycała płomienie.

-Proszę zachować spokój – oznajmił, podnosząc maskę odrobinę do góry. –Czy to wszyscy pana uczniowie?

Mężczyzna był tak młody, że Kagami przez chwilę zamiast niego widział Kuroko. I mimo, że spotkał nauczyciela tylko raz, poczuł strach, że to faktycznie mógł być on.

-Tak, nie pozwalałem się im rozdzielić i wybiec.

-Rozsądnie – mruknął. –Udało się nam stworzyć drogę wyjścia. Zaprowadzę tam pana i dzieciaki. Jestem Kagami Taiga i pomogę się wam wydostać.

* * *

><p>Wrócił do domu zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Nikt nie zginął, chociaż było blisko. Tyle dzieciaków, które wróci dzisiaj do domu, w ramiona rodziców, mogło nigdy nie dostać szansy by dorosnąć. Ale udało im się. Kagami był jednak przerażony samą myślą, że ktoś uderzył w dzieci. Na wszelki wypadek policja powiadomiła inne szkoły i przedszkola, wzmocniono również ochronę na uniwersytetach i budynkach państwowych.<p>

-Kagamicchi! – usłyszał, nim jeszcze wszedł do środka.

-Kise – przywitał się krótko. –Gdzie masz pana milutkiego?

-Aomine jest w pracy – machnął lekko ręką i podszedł do niego. –A ja przyniosłem ci jedzenie – pokazał siatkę z zakupami, unosząc ją lekko do góry.

Nie zaskoczył Kagami'ego. To był częsty zwyczaj jego i pary przyjaciół. Przychodzili do niego razem, lub osobno, gdy to drugie było w pracy. Aomine zazwyczaj przynosił piwo, a Kise jedzenie i siedzieli do późnego wieczora (lub zostawali na noc, jeśli tego drugiego nie było). Kagami poniekąd rozumiał ich potrzebę bycia z kimś i nie wracania do pustego domu (aczkolwiek łatwiej było mu zrozumieć Kise – Aomine zawsze mógł zostać ranny na służbie, a wtedy lepiej być z kimś, niż samemu). Dzisiaj jednak miał ochotę wyskoczyć na piwo i zjeść coś na mieście, aniżeli siedzieć w domu.

Poza tym, umówił się na późny wieczór z seksownym panem przedszkolanką.

-A co powiesz na wyjście do Siódmego Nieba? – zapytał, wpuszczając modela do mieszkania. Gdy ten go mijał, Kagami poczuł wyraźny, ładny zapach perfum.

-Hmm – Kise zaczął się zastanawiać. Uwielbiał wychodzić z domu i pokazywać się ludziom, ale klub dla gejów bez Aomine u jego boku nie był taki kuszący. Ale zawsze mógł napisać przyjacielowi, żeby po służbie tam zajrzał. I na pewno przekona go jego ulubioną pizzą, którą tam serwowali. –No okej. Ale… co cię tak nagle naszło? – zapytał, lekko przechylając głowę. –Nie lubisz wychodzić po akcji z domu. Wolisz wziąć prysznic i siedzieć z piwem na kanapie.

-A ty co, licencjat z Kagamilogii masz czy co? – prychnął, trochę zirytowany tym, jak bardzo bywa przewidywalny. –Umówiłem się – burknął ciszej.

-CO? COOOO? – Kise niemal się na niego rzucił; cisnął siatkę z zakupami na bok i zaczął skakać dookoła niego. –Ty się umówiłeś? Kagami „Nie mam popędu" Taiga?

-Och spierdalaj, Kise – warknął, idąc w stronę łazienki.

-Nie, nie, nigdzie nie idę nim mi nie powiesz Z KIM SIĘ UMÓWIŁEŚ!

-Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś jak te małe, hiperaktywne szczeniaki labradora, którym ktoś podał LSD?

-Nie – oznajmił radośnie. –No, Kagamicchi, no powiedz. Mnie nie powiesz? Mnie, swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi?

-Ech – Kagami podrapał się w tył głowy. –I tak pewnie nie znasz. Facet pracuje w przedszkolu.

-Och. Ooooch. Oooooooch!

-A ty co, orgazmu dostałeś? Aomine by się wściekł, że go przy tym nie ma – rzucił kąśliwie, nim wszedł do łazienki. Przez zamknięte drzwi słyszał jeszcze, jak Kise coś mówi i proponuje, jednocześnie narzekając. Podziwiał Aomine za to, że to znosił.

Z ulgą wszedł pod strumień ciepłej wody, dłonią zaczesując mokre włosy do tyłu. Cieszył się, że zdąży na spotkanie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że standard klubu będzie odpowiadał Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Kuroko z niepewnością spojrzał na adres zapisany na karteczce, którą nabazgrał mu Kagami. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takim miejscu, gdyż źle czuł się pośród tłumów. Oczywiście, jego znajomi próbowali go od dawna namówić na to, żeby tutaj z nimi przyszedł i poderwał w końcu kogoś, ale Kuroko nigdy nie czuł się na tyle pewny siebie, by spędzić noc z kimś poznanym w barze.<p>

Nigdy nie ukrywał swojej orientacji, ale też głośno o niej nie mówił. Wiele osób miało go za aseksualnego, gdyż nie okazywał nikomu zainteresowania, jedynie jego najbliżsi wiedzieli, że Kuroko pożąda mężczyzn. Gdy był młodszy trochę się tego wstydził, zwłaszcza, że grał w koszykówkę i widział w szatni ciała nagich kolegów, ale żaden z nich nigdy mu się nie podobał. Jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o jego orientacji przez przypadek, a potem wielokrotnie próbowali nakłonić go do randek w ciemno, twierdząc, że musi „stać się mężczyzną" i w końcu iść z kimś do łóżka. Ale dla Kuroko to było nieprzyzwoite, iść do miłosnego hotelu na kilka wynajętych godzin i przespać się z nieznajomym. Na samą myśl, chociaż podniecającą, czerwienił się i zawstydzał.

Wszedł w końcu do środka i rozejrzał się, próbując w półmroku odnaleźć znajomą, czerwoną czuprynę. Kiedy jednak zauważył zegarek, z lekkim zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że przyszedł prawie pół godziny wcześniej, niż powinien. Uznając, że zapewne w takim miejscu nie dostanie herbaty, podszedł do baru i usiadł na jednym ze krzeseł. Nie był przejęty tym, że barman go nie zauważył, to nie było nic nowego. Kuroko dyskretnie obserwował ludzi, próbując dojść do tego, czy ubrał się stosownie do okazji. Tyle razy proponowano mu wspólne wyjście na zakupy, ale nie przepadał za butikami, wolał kupić proste, ale praktyczne rzeczy w sieciówkach. Dlatego też teraz trochę pluł sobie w brodę, że założył klasyczne dżinsy i zwykłą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, a nie nic bardziej wyciętego… Domyślił się, że Kagami gustuje właśnie w takich „drobniejszych" chłopcach, aniżeli w silniejszych.

_Czy ja mu się podobam?,_ pomyślał nagle z lekką paniką.

-Hej, sam jesteś? – zapytał nagle ktoś, siadając obok niego. Kuroko poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć na nieznajomego; był dosyć wysoki, ubrany na czarno. Już z daleka czuć było od niego alkohol, a Z oczu nie patrzyło mu dobrze – były dziwnie przekrwione i błyszczące; Kuroko się odruchowo odsunął. –Nie bój się, mały – zaśmiał się. –Jestem Makoto. Makoto Hanamiya.

-M-miło mi – powiedział niepewnie.

-Czekasz na kogoś? A może ktoś cię wystawił? – skinął na barmana, a ten, jak gdyby go znał, zaraz postawił przed nimi dwa kufle piwa.

Kuroko poczuł, ze robi mu się niedobrze.

-Tak właściwie to czekam… na przyjaciół – skłamał.

-Przyjaciół – powtórzył. –A więc bawisz się grupowo? No, no, kto by przypuszczał.

Kuroko dopiero teraz zauważył, że Hanamiya usiadł tak, by odciąć mu drogę ucieczki; by odejść od baru, musiałby go minąć, a przy okazji dotknąć go. Nie, to nawet nie wchodziło w grę!

-Nie bawię się – powiedział sucho, nawet nie patrząc na piwo, które przed nim stało. –Przepraszam, ale czy mógłby mnie pan przepuścić?

-Hmm? A dokąd ci tak spieszno, mały?

-D-do toalety.

-Och. Może pójdę z tobą? Moglibyśmy miło spędzić czas – zamruczał nisko, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Kuroko. Ten zaraz się szarpnął. Dlaczego w momentach takich, jak ten, nie mógł wykorzystać swojej zdolności bycia niewidocznym dla ludzi? Aczkolwiek, jeśli spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony, był niewidoczny, gdyż nikt nie przychodził mu z pomocą. Dlaczego Kagami nie mógł na miejsce spotkania wybrać jakiejś małej, przytulnej restauracji albo parku?

-Przykro mi, ale źle mnie pan zrozumiał – zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego karcąco. Ale Hanamiya, podchmielony i naćpany, nie był przedszkolakiem, który wystraszyłby się takiego spojrzenia.

-Och nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni – Hanamiya ze znudzeniem oparł brodę na pięści. –To wasza taktyka, świnki, co? To ile? 3 tysiące jenów?

Kuroko aż oniemiał z oburzenia. Czy ten mężczyzna miał go za męską dziwkę?!

-Wierzę, iż dalej jest pan w błędzie. A teraz przepraszam, chciałbym wyjść – dodał, zeskakując z krzesła. Starał się to robić tak blisko mebla, by nie dotknąć Hanamiyi, ale on złapał go za ramię.

-Przestań, te gierki są nudne. 4 tysiące, więcej nie dam. Ale wtedy bez gumki.

-Proszę…

-Puść go – usłyszał Hanamiya, nim ktoś brutalnie złapał go za łokieć i wygiął mu rękę do tyłu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się, by warknąć na kogoś, kto mu przerwał biznes, ale wtedy stanął oko w oko z rozjuszonym tygrysem. A właściwie kimś, kto wyglądał teraz jak takowy.

-Kagami-san – westchnął Kuroko, nawet nie siląc się na ukrycie ulgi w głosie.

-Hej. Pan ci się naprzykrzał? – zapytał, wyciągając rękę do Kuroko, a ten podszedł do niego i stanął krok za Kagamim, odrobinę chowając się za jego plecami.

-Trochę…

-Eeej, Kasamatsu, nie widzisz, co się tutaj dzieje? – warknął Kagami w stronę barmana, ale widząc, jak ten ledwo wyrabia się z wydawaniem drinków, tylko ciężko westchnął. –Won, ścierwo, nim się zdenerwuję.

-Ej, ej, nie wiedziałem, że świ…że jest zajęty, sorry. Geez.

Normalnie Hanamiya podjąłby walkę i dyskusję, ale facet był od niego o dobrą głowę wyższy i napakowany tak, jakby zawodowo żywił się sterydami. Dlatego też, ale tylko tym razem, im odpuści!

-Chodźmy – Kagami złapał Kuroko za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę odosobnionego, małego stolika w rogu. –N-nie tak to zaplanowałem – przyznał, rumieniąc się lekko. –Miałem czekać na ciebie i… no.

-To nie twoja wina, Kagami-san – Kuroko nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by to z Kagamim być sam na sam.

Poza tym, właśnie rozpoczynała się ich randka.


End file.
